petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Current events/PressReleaseNov2006
DID YOU KNOW: THOUSANDS OF BELOVED PETS WILL BE DIAGNOSED WITH DIABETES IN THE U.S. THIS YEAR As November is Pet Diabetes Month, pet owners turn to the web to share stories and information, find ways to save their diabetic pets MENLO PARK, Calif., (PRWEB) November 13, 2006 –Although it may come as a surprise, diabetes in pets is fairly common. In fact, out of the 120 million domestic cats and dogs in the U.S., 300,000 will be diagnosed with diabetes at some point in their lives. Many of these animals are abandoned or euthanized, as their owners believe they can do nothing to save them; however taking care of a diabetic pet is much easier, and less expensive, than some may think. Wikia, Inc., the leading site for developing and hosting community-based wikis, today announced that The Pet Diabetes Wiki, online at http://petdiabetes.wikia.com, offers pet owners meaningful and sometimes little known information that can help diabetic pets all over the world live full, healthy, and active lives. Steve Rapaport, founder of the Pet Diabetes Wikia, has been studying and teaching others about feline diabetes since early 2005, when his own cat, Jock, was diagnosed with the disease. “Many vets discourage treatment of this very treatable condition and that's a shame,” said Rapaport. “Pet diabetes is not a death sentence; people need to know that the necessary information is available to them on the web, and with as little as $50 a month, they can save their pet's life.” With over 250 articles written by knowledgeable pet owners and citing peer-reviewed researchers, The Pet Diabetes Wikia, with support from felinediabetes.com, is a valuable and accredited, free resource for those who need advice or guidance on how to take care of their diabetic pet. The site includes basic information about canine and feline diabetes, detailed case studies grouped by treatment and complications, comprehensive descriptions of all usable insulins worldwide, conditions and complications associated with pet diabetes, experiences of over 120 actual owners, and much more. To learn more about the Pet Diabetes Wikia and/or to contribute information about treatment options or personal experiences with diabetic pets, please visit the Pet Diabetes Wikia online at: http://petdiabetes.wikia.com. About Wikia, Inc. Since the site's launch in November 2004, over 2,000 Wikia have been created and edited by over 30,000 registered users. Wikia are already available in over 45 languages. Wikia already hosts several other health-related wikis, including: The Cancer Wikia at http://en.cancer.wikia.com, and The Psychology Wikia at http://psychology.wikia.com. Wikia enables groups to share information, news, stories, media and opinions that fall outside the scope of an encyclopedia. Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley launched Wikia in 2004 to provide community-based wikis inspired by the model of Wikipedia -- the free, open source encyclopedia founded by Jimmy Wales. Wikia is committed to openness, inviting anyone to contribute web content. Authors retain their own copyrights and allow others to freely reuse their content under the GNU Free Documentation License, allowing widespread distribution of knowledge and ideas. Website: http://www.wikia.com Press Contacts: Sierra Lovelace Bite Communications (for Wikia) sierra.lovelace@bitepr.com 415-284-8210